My invention relates to an identification device with protected identification means that is specially adapted for attachment to a shoestring or the like.
Conventional lockets, tags, pendants, pins and the like have been in use for some time. A typical identification device suitable for attachment to a necklace or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,523 to Winston. Winston's device is not, however, suitable to be affixed to a shoe because it would flip-flop when the wearer is in motion, and its ear is not sufficient to hold a shoe lace. Attachment to a shoe is very desirable in the case of children or joggers, who otherwise carry no identification on their person. Moreover, the Winston identification device has a limited inscription space.